deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King boo vs Vlad Plasmius
Description King boo vs Vlad Plasmius! Which two ghost antagonist that face off green ghost hunters will win in Death Battle! 111.jpeg Beginning Wiz: Ghost, an apparition of a dead person which is believed to appear or become manifest to the living. Boomstick: Ghost isn't that scary, why do people get scared of ghosts? It just a man wearing a bedsheet throwing couple of books thrown at you or making noises. Wiz: But some ghost is one of the deadliest things on the planet! Boomstick: Like Vlad Plasmius, the main villain in Danny Phantom! Wiz: And King boo, the king of all boos! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle? King boo Wiz: In a haunted mansion, a scientist called E. Gadd put the Boolossus in portraits. '' '''Boomstick: This action makes King boo very angry, so he attacks the lab to release the Boolossus and the portrait ghost. Then he makes a mansion for his minions and comes up a plan to get revenge on the plumber brothers. ' Wiz: So, he sends a fake message that Luigi won a mansion; but, he sends Mario with toad first because to investigate it. But with King boo defeating him and turning him into a painting. Boomstick: In Luigi Mansion dark moon, Professor E. Gadd was researching when suddenly King Boo come and destroy the Dark moon with his beam to make the ghosts very aggressive. Wiz: So, he asked for assistance for Luigi to defeat King Boo again. Boomstick: But he didn’t let his minions do all of the work, he can attack people through mirrors, flight, can increase his size, teleportation, intangibility, can warp reality, control ectoplasm, turn invisible, spatial manipulation, telekinesis, and seal people into paintings. Wiz: He can keep up with Luigi, and that makes him faster than light. Boomstick: Have limited stamina to being a ghost. Wiz: King Boo can materialize things from the mansions to can shoot ectoplasm laser from his crown. Boomstick: And that he can summon spike balls'.'' '''Boomstick: He also trap Mario not once, but two. Hey wiz, if he is a ghost. Doesn’t that mean he is unkillable? Unless Vlad has powers to kill ghosts, King Boo is going to win no matter what.' Wiz: Actually, technically he is a boo, so that means that he is able to kill by light. '' '''Boomstick: Wait, if their weakness is light, then would Luigi simply flash his flashlight to kill King Boo. Wiz: actually, in the Mario universe. You need a high power beam of light to kill the ghost. Also that he is highly overconfident to make him cocky with his foes, but when it comes to raw power, don't want to mess with him. King boo: Don't imagine that I'll flee... I'll fight you like a true Boo! Now join your brother... inside the painting! Vlad Plasmius Wiz: Vlad Plasimus, he is the main villain to Danny Phantom. But before he becomes what he is. At a university Wisconsin-Madison, him along with Jack Fenton to work on prototype ghost portal. However, the machine blows up on his face. Boomstick: You don't have to be dramatic. Wiz: No, it actually explodes on his face with ectoplasm energy. Then he got... Ecto-acne! Boomstick: What that supposed to be? And how did he treat it? Wiz: Well it a disease that could lead to death, and the only cure for it is ecto-purifier. Anyway, it also it give Vlad ghost powers. After he recovered, he hone his power to become rich and powerful, wishing to get Maggie back from Jack Fenton. Boomstick: But how? Wiz: He gain a wealthy business, part of stock market, and even robbing. So, he invite the Fentons to house just to try to get her back. But when Vlad learn thats Danny is the ghost hero, he captured him to try to make him join him to hone his power if he renounce his father. Boomstick: Wait a minute, try to turn one of his family into the dark side, magical power, he just like Darth Vader! Wiz: Sure, but Danny Phatom escape and Danny blackmails Vlad by threatening to expose the both of them to his parents unless they call a truce, to which Vlad agrees, though he vowed to return. Boomstick: But when he halve-ghost, he can do powerful things. Like intangibility, ghost ray, energy strike, ghost shield, can abosrb energy, ghost tornado, flight, possession, ghost ray, duplication, teleportation, and many more. ''' Wiz: He is agile enough to dodge lightning, '''Boomstick: That 416,070.15 Miles per hour! He is smart enough to create high tech, very cunning, and show some experinced fighting with swords. Wiz: However, he is extremely arrogant and can turn back to human when damage enough. Boomstick: But he still one of the evilest villain in a cartoon. Vlad: Welcome to my destiny, Daniel. Seems I was meant to rule after all, funny; all I had to do was float a little bit and these Romans hailed me as a deity. Pre-death battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death battle In a scary mansion, ghost rats with bats are crawling everywhere when suddenly Danny phantom went right through the wall into a room. Danny: Hey Vlad! Punching people through walls won’t make them want to join the other. Vlad: Well, I must teach you where you belong in this world Danny, and you belong to work with me! Danny: Never! Vlad: Then die! However, the whole room turn dark with windows everywhere with Danny disappear. Vlad: Where are you Danny, you can’t hide from me! Suddenly, he was end of the room seeing King boo hanging a painting that carrying Danny inside. King boo: You look amazing with my other collection, (He turn to Mario) Don’t worry, you can be with Luigi very soon. (Soon He discover there was another person) Look like was have a guest! Vlad: Don’t you think you can’t defeat me like Danny, kneel to me or face my wrath. King boo: I have a special place for you in my mansion. Fight! Then suddenly they were on the rooftops on the mansion when King boo send lightning when Vlad absorb it, so Vlad throw energy disks that hit King boo directly. Vlad: You should do better than that! However, King boo send spike balls with his telekinesis to Vlad that make him use his forcefield when King boo teleport behind him to send that hit Vlad in the back. So, he right through the floor to appear again; however, turn as huge like a giant to squash him. King boo: Ha! You were foolish to mess with me. But then an ectoplasm blast hit King boo, and he turn around to see Vlad perfectly fine. Vlad: You’re more of a fool than I thought, you even fall for my duplication trick. The only king you’re is a king of dummies! Suddenly, king boo teleport away when suddenly King boo was wearing bowser costume to shuffle the head in place, and then he blasts a fireball at Vlad. So, Vlad teleport to ghost sting King boo and then make more duplicates of himself zapping with ghost ray until the suit is destroy. Then he trap King boo in an ectoplasmic bubbles. Vlad: I think it time to end this dilemma once it for all! And he sends hundreds of ghost ray until he sees only dust. Vlad: I think this went for too long, but now where Danny... However, Vlad struck by a huge laser from out of nowhere, and he see King boo with his evil smile. King boo: How ironic, you say only fools can trick with duplication, but you the one who really fall for it! King boo struck Vlad with many lasers from the crown, lightning, and spike balls until he returns to human form. Then he slams a painting on Vlad to trap him inside it with him yelling for help. King boo: No wait, this painting is too ugly! Oh well, it belongs in the fireplace! King Boo then teleport into a room with a fireplace to throw the painting into it with Vlad screaming from the pain of the flames eating him. Results 'Boomstick: That was an exciting battle, but why did King boo won? ' Wiz: Sure, both can travel similar velocity, weak to Anti-ghost weapons, but huge difference that King boo can hurt Luigi that similar to Mario who can take hits from Antasma that make King Boo a Star level of strength, and King boo can kill Vlad with Vlad can’t take advantage of King boo weakness to light. '' '''Boomstick: Vlad have a ghost of a chance against King boo ' Wiz: The winner is King boo. Next time on death battle ???: Well, whatever. I hope this dark lord's hungry for a hot plate of punishment! ''???: ''But, Father, I've defeated every single monster I've come up against. I-I'm... I'm the most famous person in all of Greece. I'm... I-I'm an action figure! Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles